


Cunnilingue

by depreciated



Series: Fuck It, They're All Women [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Everyone is a woman but only Lucifer is mentioned in this fic, F/F, Female Lucifer, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Partially-Clothed that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depreciated/pseuds/depreciated
Summary: Eve is tired of missing Lucifer when she's busy, and she has always had a tendency towards mischief.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fuck It, They're All Women [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763452
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no demand for this, and yet here it is. I should have been sleeping but I wrote lesbian demon smut. I wrote this and edited it all in one night, which I probably should not have done. It's just a short little pwp. First chapter has been edited while it wasn't two in the morning, with some additional detail added.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve likes to cause trouble when Lucifer hasn't given her enough attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no demand for this, and yet here it is. I should have been sleeping but I wrote lesbian demon smut. I wrote this and edited it all in one night, which I probably should not have done. It's just a short little pwp. First chapter has been edited while it wasn't two in the morning, with some additional detail added.

Eve wastes no time on knocking before barging into Lucifer’s room; she knows the demon in question is currently working, but a girl has needs. Asmo’s insistence on commenting on her obvious frustration and subsequent offers to help are wearing her patience thinner than it would have been otherwise. 

“Lucifer,” she says to announce her presence, although she’s certain her lover had already noticed. “I need attention.” 

“Eve,” Lucifer replies without looking away from the paperwork on her desk. Her low, smooth voice nearly makes Eve shiver. It’s been too long already, and she’s barely a week in. She cannot imagine returning to the human world if this is how it will feel to be apart from Lucifer. And at least here, they’re in the same home. “You know I’m especially busy this week. When I informed you last week, you said–”

“‘I’m fine, I understand you have to work. I’ll be patient, and I know it won’t be forever.’”

“Precisely.” 

“That was last week,” She says, looking at Lucifer with her best puppy-dog eyes. They’d always worked on her parents. “At least let me stay in the room with you? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

Lucifer turns around now, one arm draped over the back of her chair as she appraises Eve, a cold look in her eyes. After a brief appraisal in which time seemed to go on longer with each second, she tilts her chin up and replies. “On the bed, and stay there. I won’t have you being a distraction.” 

Eve smiles coyly, happily crossing the room to the bed. With this admission to allow Eve into her space, Lucifer had already lost. Still, even with the smug knowledge that her plan is already working, she feels a giddiness at how much Lucifer loves and cares for her to give into her whims this easily. 

She spreads herself out on the bed, watching her lover turn back to her documents, and as she listens to the soothing sound of pen scratching paper, Eve contemplates just waiting for her to finish for the night. But weighed against her desire to finish for the night, the idea is easily forgotten. Still, she gives Lucifer some time to work before she speaks again; immediately disobeying orders won’t do her any favors. It’s probably half an hour before she makes a sound. 

“I had a dream about you last night. You fucked me on your desk.” If she didn’t know Lucifer well, she would have thought the words didn’t affect her. But the pause of her pen, however slight, is enough to clue Eve in. Her demon is feeling a bit pent-up as well, she’ll bet, working so late and rising so early with no time for play. 

She does not, however, give Eve the response she’s looking for. Although she should have known it wouldn’t be so easy to provoke Lucifer, she had still hoped.

Abandoning all pretenses at subtlety, she tries again. “I want you to fuck me on that desk, so that you have something to think about when you’re stuck doing paperwork instead of doing me.” 

“And I want you not to be a distraction,” Lucifer says, still turned towards her desk. Eve’s eyes linger on the back of her neck, which the orderly bun in which she’s arranged her hair leaves bare. With so little else of her skin on display, even that little bit is enticing. 

“You could use a distraction, I think.”

“I think differently.” 

Eve lies back on the bed, turning her pout towards the ceiling. “I’ll be a good, good girl.”

“Then be good and stay quiet.” 

Frowning, Eve stares at the ceiling a while, listening to Lucifer resume writing. Then, slowly, picturing the events she’d hoped would unfold, Eve slides her hand into the waistband of her pants, the other up under her shirt and gets to work, letting little noises slip here and there to make sure Lucifer is aware of what’s happening behind her back. 

The stroke of her own fingers against her clit is so practiced, Eve soon abandons the show of it, caught up in the act of giving herself pleasure instead. Distracted in her own world, she doesn’t notice the lack of noise coming from Lucifer’s pen on paper until she hears her demon’s voice. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You have eyes, don’t you, Luci? I’m–ah–taking matters into my own hands. They’re not as good as your tongue or your strap, but–”

“Take off your shirt.” 

Eve is so taken aback by the command that she doesn’t respond immediately. Her hands stop under her clothes before she swallows and, slipping her hand out from her pants, she takes hold of the hem and pulls the shirt over her head, arching her back off of the bed to get it up her back. 

She hadn’t worn a bra to Lucifer’s bedroom, so her breasts, and the pink flush covering them, is on display for her lover’s red-black eyes to take in. The only thing left on her upper half is her gold cross-shaped necklace, resting just under her collar bone. 

“Keep going, but only touch your breasts. I want to see what you were doing.” 

Though she is aching to touch between her legs again, Eve obeys, bringing both hands to her chest and squeezing, playing with her nipples the way she likes best. This time, she props herself up on the pillows enough to look at Lucifer while she does so. 

“Do you like it?” Eve asks, injecting a level of confidence into her voice she isn’t sure she has. As always, her easy bravado falls away the moment Lucifer gives her what she wants, and she finds herself eager to obey every command that falls from those sinful lips. 

Instead of providing an answer, Lucifer tells her to take her pants off, an order she readily obeys, revealing that it wasn’t just a bra she’d gone without. She doesn’t need to be told where to put her hands now; one of them slides down her body to reach between her thighs as she spreads them to give her lover a better view.

“You planned this,” Lucifer says, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. She doesn’t sound very surprised. Eve’s fingers speed up on her clit without permission.

“Did you expect anything different from me? You know I always want to be with you.”

The heated look Lucifer gives her in response indicates that Eve’s words haven’t been falling on deaf ears, that she isn’t the only one who has been yearning all this time. 

“Keep going, but don’t come. I’m going to finish this document, and then we will be quick.” Eve yanks her hand away from her clit as a wave of arousal sweeps her body, afraid she’d come too soon and disobey a direct order in record time. 

When it dies down and the sound of Lucifer’s pen against the paper is a consistent background noise, if sounding somewhat more hurried than before, she presses her middle finger against her clit again, pinching her nipple between two fingers on the other hand. She stares at the back of Lucifer’s head as she does, imagining the different ways this scenario could play out. 

It feels like an eternity passes before Lucifer sets her pen down and turns her chair around once more. Their eyes connect and Eve bites her lip, easing up on the pressure on her clit once again. 

“Please,” she says. “Touch me.” 

In a moment, Lucifer is across the room, gloved hands scooping Eve up from where she’s lying on the bed and depositing her on the edge of her desk, where her papers had been swept out of reach. Eve cannot hold back the shock from the change in location; although she had suggested it, she didn’t think Lucifer would take her up on it. 

She grins at her lover, giddy with excitement. “You love me,” she says, sticking her tongue out afterwards. The demon responds by stepping forward, one hand on each of Eve’s knees to gently guide them open enough to step between her legs.

“I do,” Lucifer says seriously, leaning down to capture Eve’s lips with her own. The kiss is surprisingly gentle, but she still responds in kind, eager for touch. She could think of any number of overused metaphors to describe the feeling of being in her lover’s arms again; like water after the desert, food after a fast, coming to surface after nearly drowning and getting that first gasp of air. More than any of that, though, it’s just like coming home. 

She wraps her arms around Lucifer’s neck, each kiss melting into the next. It’s over too soon, and Lucifer is stepping back, pulling her gloves off with such practiced ease that Eve finds herself flushing anew, conditioned like a dog to respond to the action positively. 

“Stay here,” Lucifer says, with such force behind her voice that Eve cannot help but obey. She holds so still she’s nearly shaking by the time Lucifer returns from the bedroom’s adjoined bathroom, the lipstick she had been wearing removed. Eve allows her eyelids to flutter half-shut, spreading her legs wider, trying to seem as cool and composed as her lover, despite how worked-up she is. 

When Lucifer’s un-gloved hands return to her thighs, she slides one of her hands up to squeeze her breast, the anticipation outweighing her capacity for patience. 

“No touching yourself,” Lucifer says, her mouth now hovering close to Eve’s thighs. Her hand flies away from her breast before she can even think about it, and the demon between her legs chuckles in response. “You’re bratty until you get what you want, and then you behave like such a good girl.”

Eve can only nod desperately, her hands clenching at her sides. Lucifer’s mouth ascends her body and meets hers in a punishing kiss, one hand moving from where it rests at her thigh to caress her breast the same way she had earlier. She sinks one of her hands into the black hair at the nape of Lucifer’s neck, kissing back with enthusiasm.

She whines when Lucifer pulls away from her lips to leave kisses down her neck, the hand at her breast playing with her nipple. Eve isn’t able to help the way her hips cant off of the desk, seeking more friction between her thighs, but Lucifer is patient as always, even when her intention is to be quick. She kisses and sucks and nips at Eve’s neck until she’s gasping for air, one hand clawing at Lucifer’s back, the other still in her hair. 

When her lips move lower, her tongue gliding over skin until she’s taking a nipple into her mouth, her fingers teasing the other, Eve cries out. 

“Please, please, please,” she says, not caring how loud her voice is or who can hear her. “Oh–oh, Lucifer, please, I need you.” 

Lucifer hums against her skin, the hand that was at her breast sliding down Eve’s body to rest on her inner thigh, stroking the sensitive skin there for a minute, allowing the desperate cries to increase in quantity and volume before finally touching Eve’s clit. She pulls away from her breast. 

“No strap today,” she tells her, seriously. “You didn’t earn it.” 

“Y-your mouth–!” 

“What about it?” 

“Please, Luci, use your mouth.” Any attempt at bravado gone, Eve is happy to resort to begging. Unlike her partner, she suffers no excess of pride, no unwillingness to prostrate herself to achieve her goals. 

Lucifer chuckles, the hand between Eve’s thighs slowing. She lowers herself with an agonizing speed akin to molasses pouring from the jar until her face is between Eve’s legs, both arms curled up under her thighs, fingers digging into the tops of her thighs. She is fully clothed, and the sight of her, still completely proper, nestled between her lover’s naked thighs wears on Eve’s self control and patience. 

“You’re so wet.” Eve can feel Lucifer’s breath between her legs; the sensation makes her squirm, despite the hands on her thighs keeping her in place. “Is this what you want? Do you want to come on my tongue?” 

Eve barely nods her head before she gets what she wants: Lucifer’s tongue lapping at her clit with a ferocity that has her breathless and bereft of thought. Her hips rock forward in a matching rhythm. 

In a desperation for something to hold onto, she winds her fingers into Lucifer’s meticulous bun, quickly ruining its integrity. The sight it creates, however, is wondrous: Lucifer’s face, framed by fallen black hair and her thighs, focused on nothing but Eve’s pleasure. 

“You’re so sexy,” she says, tightening her grip on her lover’s hair as she gets closer. “I love you so much.” Her thoughts and the words coming from her mouth become incoherent pleading as she orgasms. Lucifer continues to stimulate her as she comes and after, despite her oversensitivity, bringing her to a second orgasm quicker than should be possible. 

She watches eagerly as Lucifer pulls away, licking her lips and looking entirely debauched with her hair tumbling down past her shoulders, her clothes just the slight bit askew. The knowledge that she is able to put that amorous look into Lucifer’s eyes is intoxicating. 

Still shuddering and twitching in the afterglow, Eve tugs on Lucifer’s hair to silently ask her to come up for a kiss. The taste of herself in her lover’s mouth almost makes her want to beg for a repeat performance.

“Your turn,” she says when they part, looking at Lucifer with hooded eyes. 

“Next time.” Lucifer presses a gentle kiss to each of her eyelids and then again to her mouth, and again, until they are lost in a parade of kisses, each more passionate than the last. 

It is Lucifer who pulls away first, her lips swollen and glossy as she looks at Eve with naked desire. Still, it is clear enough that the time for play is over; Eve cannot tamp down on her disappointment. She is not sure that she will ever get enough; she could spend every day of eternity with this demon and still want more, more, more. 

“I should not have ignored you,” Lucifer says, stroking Eve’s hair and pressing her face into her human’s neck, littering her skin with little kisses. “I will make time for you in the future, regardless of how busy I am.” 

“I would say I shouldn’t taunt you into giving me orgasms, but it’s worked out for me thus far.” 

“I suppose it has.” 

They share one last, lingering kiss before cleaning up, despite Eve's attempts at stealing more. When the desk is suitably cleaned and dried off, Eve makes her way to Lucifer’s bed on wobbly legs, settling in and letting the weariness sink into her bones. The last thing she hears before falling asleep is the sound of Lucifer’s pen on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You haven't met Eve yet outside of this short, but I am working on her story for the musical seduction series in the regular verse. My lesbian ass just had to do something gay first, though. Shout out to Funeral by Meg Myers, which I listened to for most of the time it took to write this and which I borrowed a couple of lines from in this. 
> 
> You cannot convince me that lady Lucifer wouldn't be a femme lesbian top.


	2. BONUS SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene from the morning after, because I couldn't resist the idea of Eve and Belphie playfully snarking at each other.

The next morning’s breakfast shift belongs to Eve, as much as she wants to linger in Lucifer’s bed until early afternoon, ignoring the prospect of morning meal in favor of breaking her fast elsewise. Instead, she is reminded,  _ heartlessly,  _ she would add, of her duties and forced from bed. 

She’s decided on a relatively easy breakfast for the lot of them (these demon sisters eat a  _ lot,  _ and it’s almost too much to expect one human to cook a meal for all of them) when Belphegor sleepily pads into the kitchen. 

“Pancakes,” she says, her eyes sweeping over the messy kitchen with apparent boredom. Her hair is piled into a sloppy bun at the top of her head that perpetually looks as if she’d slept in it. “Beel will be happy.” 

“What are you doing up so early?” 

“Beel kicked me out of the room. Wouldn’t say why, but I was going to go to take a nap in the common room when I smelled something cooking.” 

“And you knew it was my turn, of course.” Eve gives Belphie her classic, well-practiced fake smile. It’s the same one she’d give her parents to convince them they’d raised a well-behaved good Christian girl, instead of the one they actually had, who’d lost her virginity at bible camp to another girl.

Belphie hums, making her way further into the kitchen and leaning on the counter. “Did I?”

Eve doesn’t justify her with a response, focusing instead on making the rest of breakfast. 

“So I hear you like to beg,” Belphegor says, the smirk on her face evident in her voice. 

“Not for you.” Eve snorts, rolling her eyes and making a ‘go away’ gesture at Belphie. “Go get Beel. I’m sure she’ll want to know that breakfast is almost ready.”

“I’d like to test that; I could make you beg.” 

“You really  _ really  _ couldn’t, Belphie,” Eve tells her, flipping a few pancakes in succession before turning around to wink, “but I appreciate the attention.” 

It’s Belphegor’s turn to roll her eyes, taking a step closer to Eve before turning around abruptly and heading out the way she’d come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how you get locked up in the attic again, Belphegor.


End file.
